


Deprivation

by Tarn



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Angst, Bath Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarn/pseuds/Tarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are denied certain things on a mission and they get tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Total fluff.

Deprivation

 

I have come to the conclusion that abstinence leads to the Dark Side. It has been two long weeks since I have had the chance to do more then just hold or kiss my Obi-Wan. It has been nearly four weeks since just one of us has experienced climax and almost two months since we shared more then that one hurried episode of one-sided manual stimulation. We have not made love since our last night on the ship that brought us to this planet. 

The words of the Code keep running through my mind. “There is no passion, there is serenity.” Bantha shit! More like “there is no passion, there is tension”. I am tense, Obi-Wan is tense and the terrible thing is that no one is even aware.

This mission has been painfully boring. For the most part we have spent our time sitting in various audience chambers, reception halls and amphitheaters just observing the proceedings. That’s really all we are here for, to witness the succession of the leaders of all the fifty clans of Per-Denvee. It happens every twenty years when all the clans on the planet pass the mantle of leadership on to the next generation. Jedi representatives are always sent to oversee the proceedings even though the transition is generally a smooth one. 

So for the last two months Obi-Wan and I have been traveling from city to village to fortress, from one clan seat to the next, to act as monitors. But there is nothing to monitor. 

When we arrive at our destination; first we must sit through hours of clan elders reciting family lineages, heroic deeds and traditional blessings. A feast follows this and then the whole clan spends the night in one communal sleeping chamber to insure their continued well being. In the morning we are escorted to the next clan and it starts again. 

I have not been alone with my lover for more then twenty minutes in all this time. The last time we had any privacy was between stops when our escort left us to find a detour around a road blocked by a rockslide.

Looking at my Padawan, I am consciously aware of his state of mind. We are Jedi. We are stoic. We are controlled. We are speeding ever faster towards the Dark Side.

Obi-Wan is staring at the group of five clan members standing at the front of vast hall. They have been chanting in unison for hours. His forehead is scrunched together, forming a cleft to match the one in his chin and the end of his braid has become frayed from his chewing and picking at it.

It fascinates me that our hosts are oblivious of the desperation surrounding us. Perhaps they lack the Force sensitivity or perhaps they are so concerned with their rituals that they simply have no idea of our precarious state.

By the thousand little gods, how could anyone not be aware of this? Aware of how my eyes bore into the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. Aware of the hunger in my glances. Aware of how my breathing increases at the barest touch of his hand. I reach over to him and rub my thumb over the nape of his neck. He turns his head and gives me a look so full of need that it makes me gasp. 

Desire slices through me and our bond feels as though it is alive with liquid fire. In all the years I’ve known him he has never looked at me like this. And in the three years we have been lovers, I have never seen such animal want flashing in his eyes. His voice is little more then a breath when he finally speaks. A husky whisper I can feel vibrating over my eardrums. The sound of it shoots bolts of arousal directly to my groin.

“Qui-Gon.”

My name. A question. A demand. A promise. A benediction.

The Force or maybe just my own all-consuming lust screams at me to act: to do something, anything to end this madness.

“Obi-Wan.”

Suddenly everyone around us stands up and begins to mingle around the room. Our escort for this clan turns to me.

“Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi. Tonight’s feast will be starting in about a half-hour. You are no doubt weary from your journey from the Gol’lor clan. Please feel free to make use of the citadels bathes.” He smiles graciously.

The predatory look on Obi-Wan’s face is beyond description. Force. Please let the bathes here be private.

We are shown to a large but cruelly door less room, with inviting pools fed by streams cascading from basin to basin. Steam rises enticingly from the water. The walls around us really aren’t walls so much as wide arches atop columns. Along the only solid wall in the room is a shelf lined with bottles and jars. The scent of exotic oils and soaps fills the chamber. Even in this less than private setting, Obi-Wan begins to take off his robes and tunics as soon as the escort leaves us. He is stripped to his leggings before I even have my sash off. 

Rough hands pull at my tunics and a hot mouth closes over my left nipple. The air leaves my lungs as his teeth pull at the hardening nub of flesh. My lover is devouring me. His tongue flicks over my chest, wetting the hairs there. I grip his shoulders more fiercely as his mouth covers my other nipple with a hard nip, leaving the circle of skin swollen and red.

Obi-Wan thrusts himself up to mash his lips against mine. Our tongues meet and battle as his hands grasp my ass with such force that I’m sure it will bruise. So quickly I almost miss it, he is on his knees pulling my leggings to my ankles and wrapping his sweet lips around my cock. I was hard even before he touched me. Have been for weeks it seems.

My fingers run through the short spikes of Obi-Wan’s hair and my left hand finds his Padawan braid, curling it around my palm. His mouth envelops me over and over. There is no finesse to this loving; my beloved’s usual skill with his mouth and tongue is forgotten in the wake of his need to claim me completely. 

This however is not how I want to be taken. Pulling this beautiful man up from the floor I drop my mouth over his and dive my tongue into the warm wet depths. I taste all of his urgency in the kiss and it’s far more filling then any feast. 

He pulls away and crouches down to undo his boots and push off his leggings. I bend to my own boots and his hand moves to the one I’m not working on and unfastens it quickly. It doesn’t take long till my leggings, socks and boots are gone and we move against each other. We take a few breaths to just feel the naked perfection of our bodies pressed together.

“Obi-Wan, I need you inside me. I need to be yours.” Picking him up I step down into the water until I am waist deep. My beloved Padawan nips and sucks at my neck, fighting the urge he must feel to leave marks. I am turned quickly and pushed to the side of the pool. It never ceases to amaze me that Obi-Wan’s control of the Force is often greater at times like these.

Using my own command of the Force, I pull a jar of bath oil from the shelf across the room but it’s snatched from the air and upended over my lower back. Strong hands push me down so that my chest rubs against the hard edge around the pool. Callused fingers draw the oil down over my buttocks and a slick finger penetrates my rectum firmly. Moaning, I push back as sharply as possible into that digit but it’s not the part of him I want within me.

“Need you Obi-Wan. Need your cock inside me.” It comes out as a horse whisper, probably unintelligible over his panting. But thankfully, he heard without his ears. The finger withdraws to be replaced by the thicker presence of his penis and I barely have time to shield my own member before my hips slam into the edge of the pool with the force of his taking.

The pleasure-pain of the impalement brings tears to my eyes. The man buried so deep inside me is trembling but otherwise remains still. His breath comes in raspy and shallow pants. 

“Qui-Gon, Master, beloved. Oh Force! It’s never been like this before!” His voice sounds choked with tears. If the situation were different, I would stay like this and bask in the heady wonder of being filled, completed, and claimed by my love. But even without the mission, my own urgency makes it impossible. 

“I know my heart but please, please hurry.”

I asked for speed and he gives it to me. Hard, fast thrusts that sear through me making stars dance before my eyes and my soul sing with the Living Force. After I grow used to the pounding of blood in my ears, I can hear Obi-Wan moaning my name as he plunges into me. There is no sweeter sound. His hands pull harshly at my hips and a Force grip sheaths my cock in tingling warmth. I am in awe that he has the presence of mind to do it considering the abandon with which he is taking me.

Indeed, it has never been like this before but I pray gods that it can be this good again. Forever. I claw at the stone floor, moaning and gasping my pleasure into the hair that has fallen wild around my face. Each stroke of my lover’s cock within me is followed by a tightening of the pressure surrounding my own.

“Master! Yes, Qui-Gon.” His movements have slowed but taken on greater force. With deep thrusts, he pushes me closer and closer to release. “Come with me, Qui-Gon!” 

And with that strangled plea I am sent flying into the Force, shattered and remade in a moment of fiery brilliance. Obi-Wan has killed me and brought me back to life. Love and fulfillment flow back and forth across the bond we share as I feel my lover’s passion flood me.

As I come back to myself, I become slowly aware of Obi-Wan’s gasping breaths upon my back. Still entangled, we slide back into the water in a boneless slump. Our bodies reluctantly separate and I turn in the water to pull my love to me, kissing his now tensionless forehead. He chuckles at me, and snuggles closer as I continue to cover his face with kisses.

“Uhm-uh.”

The sound above and behind us causes me to stiffen. 

“Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan whispers worriedly. Turning, I find our escort looking at us somewhat nervously. 

“Ambassadors, it has come to the attention of our newly named clan leader, Taven, that you have not been given the opportunity for er... meditation during your time on our world. I have been instructed to convey his apologies for this oversight and inform you that your attendance is not required at tonight’s feast.”

Obi-Wan’s head has dived below the water and I notice that he is shuddering oddly against my stomach. 

“Please thank Headman Taven for his thoughtfulness.” My hand grips my Padawan’s neck and pulls him bodily out of the water to find he is struggling to control a fit of giggles. 

“I will pass on your thanks, Master Jinn. A room has been prepared for your use. If you require, a meal can be laid in the room as well.” He seems eager to leave. 

Obi-Wan regains his composure just enough to speak. “That would be most appreciated. Meditation can be so draining.”

I smirk at the lad and fight the urge to dunk him back under again. Our host only nods and tells us that a page will be waiting outside the bathes whenever we are ready to be shown to our rooms. Then he turns and leaves the room without a backward glance. 

“So Padawan, should we continue our bath or proceed directly to our meditation?”

Obi-Wan has pulled himself out of the pool to examine the shelves lined with soaps, cleansers and oils. He smells the contents of a long necked bottle and gives me one of his heart-melting smiles. “Oh, I think we should definitely continue our bath Master.”

He gathers a few of the items then returns to the pool. Soon I am being treated to powerful hands rubbing lather into my skin. If my beloved wants to wash me, then who am I to deny him? Leaning into his ministrations I close my eyes and release the last of my tensions with a contented sigh.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Hmmm?”

“Next time we are on a mission like this, remind me to request some private meditation time.”

The imp chuckles and moves his hand from soaping my lower back to firmly grasp my reawakening cock.

“Yes, Master!”

-End-


End file.
